Dangerous Visions
by MarquelMarie
Summary: Violet Hunt has lost everything. Now all she wants is to put her ability to see into the future to good use. When she sees something she shouldn't in Professor Snape's future, she must hide what she knows while trying to figure out who she can trust.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **24 August 1995**

Violet Hunt had only been away from Hogwarts for two months, her graduation over-shadowed by the end of the Triwizard Tournament and it's tragic conclusion. Now she was returning to the castle to meet with Professor Dumbledore, she dug into her cloak pocket as she approached the front gates pulling out a crumpled piece of parchment with the Ministry of Magic's seal on it.

 _Ms. Violet Hunt,_

 _We regret to inform you that in the early hours of the 23rd of August your parents Mary and Harold Hunt were found dead. Details can be obtained through the Coroner's Office located inside St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries._

 _Regards,_

 _Priscilla Pengrad_

 _Ministry of Magic_

 _Office of Wizard Relations_

Violet read the letter for the millionth time crinkling her nose at the formality of it. She'd gone to the Coroner's office as directed they'd shown her their bodies, told her all they'd known. Mary and Harold Hunt were found in an alley right off of the main thoroughfare of Diagon Alley, it was obvious to those that found them that their deaths hadn't occurred there, but that they'd been dumped after the deed was done. There was clear evidence of torture on the body of Harold, none on Mary which was puzzling according to the Coroner, though it gave Violet a small amount of comfort. They'd both died of the Killing Curse, and that was the end of it apparently.

Violet had made a fuss about finding their killer, but the neither the Coroner nor the Auror in charge of the case were very keen on pursuing anything further, they both told her they'd been experiencing a sharp spike in crime and couldn't afford to spend time on such an open and shut case like this. Violet didn't see how it was open and shut at all, but no one would listen to her anymore, she was only seventeen after all, an adult by Wizard standards, but fresh out of Hogwarts and still hopelessly young.

This was why Violet was currently trudging up the front lawn of Hogwarts castle. She worked part time at the Three Broom Sticks in Hogsmeade making just enough to cover her rent above the establishment. Working in such a popular place one hears certain rumors. Just recently Violet had heard two men from the Department of Mysteries discussing a group of witches and wizards who under the guidance of Professor Dumbledore were planning on fighting the newly retuned Lord Voldemort. The two wizards had laughed at the absurdity of it, saying that Dumbledore has truly lost his marbles thinking the dreaded Dark Lord had returned.

Violet hadn't really listened after that too busy thinking about what this meant. Her parents had been for months preparing to leave Great Britain because they believed all that had been happening recently was a sign He was retuning. Violet hadn't been very worried though, her parents didn't share her gift of Sight and she hadn't seen anything recently that lead her to fear for her life, so why should she encourage her parents panic?

Now she regretted her hubris more than ever. Her gift was fickle at best, and her parents had always taught her to rely on her brain before her gift and she'd failed them. They'd seen the storm but couldn't escape in time their punishment, death.

Their death propelled Violet to seek out this Order of the Phoenix and join their ranks. Dumbledore had no knowledge of her ability to see into the future and her parents would have kept it that way if they were still alive, they'd said that while Dumbledore always meant well, he was a very powerful wizard, and such wizards would always abuse her gift. Violet had always believed what her parents had said was true, in fact she still believed it was true, but the difference was that she didn't much care if Dumbledore abused her power to reach his own goals, as long as those goals ended the life of that monster Voldemort.

"Miss Hunt?" a snide voice Violet hadn't missed at all since leaving school crept between the bars of Hogwarts's front gate.

"Good evening, Professor Snape. How have you been?" Violet said snapping out her thoughts.

"As good as can be expected having to play babysitter to a former student." He growled slowly opening the gate. "Stay where you are, I have to check you for evidence of dark magic." He commanded sweeping towards her.

Violet stood completely still as Professor Snape stalked around her whispering detection spells under his breath.

"Is there a reason for all this security?" Violet asked testing him.

He merely raised an eyebrow at her as he finished his spells and motioned for her to proceed him onto the grounds.

"I will take you to Professor Dumbledore's office, do keep up," Snape said striding ahead of her and setting a fast pace towards the castle. Violet kept up well considering she was a whole head shorter than Snape in stature, her legs like a dwarfs compared to his thin long ones. He kept the same pace as they entered the castle effortlessly gliding up the many staircases to Dumbledore's office. Violet was wheezing by the time they stopped in front of his office door the password quickly given.

"If you are doing what I believe you are you really should get in better shape." was all he said before disappearing back the way they'd came. Violet blew out a shaky breath attempting to get herself in order before facing one of the most powerful wizards in Britain.

"Ah, Miss Hunt, please take a seat." Dumbledore said jovially as she entered. "I was so sorry to hear about your parents, they were good people and deserved better, lemon drop?"

"Oh, no thank you." Violet said not commenting upon Dumbledore's polite condolence.

"Now my dear, what is the reason for your visit?" Dumbledore said getting right to the point, he seemed keen to get this meeting over with. Violet smiled internally imagining what could be more important than having a functional seer in his newly established ranks.

"I want to join the Order of the Phoenix."


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"strongChapter 2/strong/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"strong24 August 1995 /strong/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;"span style="font-kerning: none;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "Why would we want such a young witch as yourself?" Dumbledore said the benevolent twinkle in his eye taking on a bit of coldness. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "Other than the fact that if you're to fight the hordes of darkness you need a lot of soldiers dedicated to the light?" Violet asked imitating Snape with an eyebrow lift of her own. "I process a certain ability to see into the future, I'm not well trained in the gift, my parents didn't think it was a good idea to raise me dependent on such a nasty and fickle ability, but I'm sure I could aid your Order with my skills." Violet finished looking Dumbledore right in the eyes. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "How do I know you truly possess this gift?" Dumbledore asked skeptical due, she was sure, to the fact that she'd just been under the same castle roof as him for seven years without a sign she was special in this way coming to his attention. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "Shall I tell you something I shouldn't know then?" Violet asked looking him in the eye. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "Be my guest," Dumbledore said suspicion still evident. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "I shouldn't know that Harry Potter and his cousin Dudley Dursley were attacked by dementors over the summer, I also shouldn't know that Mrs. Figg was the one to find them after the attack and that she has been watching Harry for years under your orders." Violet said triumphantly as Dumbledore's face clouded. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "How do you know that?" He demanded softly. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "I have small flashes sometimes of future events, some of them happen right away, others can be years in the future. I also have vivid dreams that show a full course of events to come, this was one of my dreams." Violet said becoming less sure, the look on Dumbledore's face worrying her. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"He stood up suddenly and walked towards her standing beside her chair. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "May I see?" He asked his wand already in his hand. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Violet nodded not thinking of a way to turn him down. Dumbledore tilted Violet's head up so that her dark blue eyes met his light ones in a stare. She winced as he crawled into her mind searching methodically through recent memories. He finally latched into the one that he was looking for pulling it out and opening up for both of them to view. As with all her visions of the future there was a tint to it, this one was tinted yellow for fear. She watched the vision through to its conclusion and then gasped as Dumbledore quickly ripped out of her mind, instantly beginning to pace. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "You," He mumbled glancing over at her and he kept pacing. "You, will need trained, in both your gift but also in Occlumency, so that you can hide what you see from our enemies should they get their hands on you." Dumbledore said still pacing. "You managed to keep this secret from me, but you won't be kept a secret forever, so you'll need to be ready for that. We will start immediately return tomorrow for your first set of lessons." Dumbledore said effectively dismissing her. "I'm sure you can find your way out? Be back here tomorrow at seven." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Violet nodded her head feeling shell shocked, this hadn't quite been the reaction she'd been expecting. Sure she was glad he was obviously considering her joining the Order, but she hadn't expected lessons. His complete lack of regard for her as a person was expected but a bit jarring anyway. Violet left his office quickly slowing her feet as she hit the main staircase aware someone was watching her. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "Well?" That deep voice drawled from her left nearly making her lose her balance as she made her way towards the main entrance. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "Well, what?" Violet snapped, at the end of her rope. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"He raised that infuriating brow at her still managing to keep step with her as she tried in vain to outpace him. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "What did the old man say to your crazy request? You were in there much longer than I would have expected for a simple no, did he berate you for your arrogance?" Snape said after she kept silent. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" Violet stopped on a dime and spun towards him her finger up and poking him in the chest. "I don't know what your problem is, but he didn't say no, I start lessons tomorrow and I wish I'd never come here, but it's too late for that now and I've made my bed now I have to lay in it." she finished her outburst taking what was left of her energy and leaving her exhausted. "Please if you could leave me be," She said softly resuming her descent. He didn't follow her, and wether it was from shock at her outburst or from a respect for her wishes didn't care. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" Violet walked swiftly out of the castle and the whole way back to her flat not bothering to apparate such a short distance on such a warm night. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" Violet's flat was a small affair consisting of two modest rooms, one her bedroom that sported a small, but serviceable bed and a bookshelf crammed with old school books and light reading. The other room was a space divided into a small living space that was made up of a small couch and an old television, and a small kitchen with all the amenities of a muggle home including a rickety table. Violet slumped down at said rickety table and dropped her forehead down onto her arms. She'd been stupid, downright dumb to go about things this way. If her parents were still here they'd be mercilessly berating her for giving up her one bargaining chip within a day of their deaths, but they weren't here and she only had her empty kitchen to judge her. /spanThese thoughts brought tears to her eyes, she was utterly alone, and while that was something she generally enjoyed, right now it left her feeling painfully vulnerable. Dumbledore had treated her like a piece of meat assessing her worth and planning how best to use her. Violet shook her head, she needed to get some rest she hoped she could trade Madame Rosmerta for her early shift tomorrow so she could earn some money before beginning these lessons Dumbledore mentioned. /p 


End file.
